Geißler
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Blut | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = Geißler | Geburtsname = | Geburt = unbekannt, Tirisfal - Todesend | Alter = unbekannt | Zugehörigkeit = keine | Gilde = keine | Größe = 1,98m | Gewicht = 75 kg | Haarfarbe = keine mehr | Augenfarbe = keine Augen | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral }} 'Aussehen' Ein abscheulich anzuschauender Verlassener mit der Kleidung eines Geißeldieners. Die Rüstung darunter ist in der schwarzen Festung geschmiedet und seine Klinge blickt grimmig mit gierigen Augen. Ausgemergelt, gramgebeugt, hinkend und schwerfällig streift er umher. Nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren selbst, verfolgt vom Gestank des Verfalls. Gehüllt in sein eigenes Leichentuch, schleift seine Waffe hinter sich her. Gruselig leere Augenhöhlen und ein grausig verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck. Die Stimme trocken und ohne Farbe. Mimik und Gestik wirken stets ein wenig falsch und verbleiben manchmal in dieser Postion oder zerfließen regelrecht. Ohren abgerissen und die Nase abgenargt. Faulige Zähne, eine eklige Zunge und loser Kiefer, lippenlos. Zuteilen bis auf den Knochen skelettiert. Kann auch ohne Augen sehen und hat sogar für alle Fälle immer welche dabei. Seine Erscheinung und Präsenz bereitet ein Gefühl von Unbehagen und Ekel. Der wandelnde Leichnahm befindet sich in einem fortgeschrittenen Verwesungsprozess und ist dadurch lebendiger als erwartet. Der geschundene Leib ist nur noch Haut, Knochen, Muskeln und Sehnen. Eine fast leere Bauchhöhle, blankes Becken und ein schiefes Kreuz. Der Brustkorb ist bis auf die Rippen verkümmert und zusammengefallen. Typischerweise teilbalsamiert verströmt er einen wirre Mischung aus süßlichem Verwesungsgestank, verrotendem Fleisch, schimmelnder Fäulnis und dem Muff alter Kleidung. Eine Note sauren Essigs, verdorbener Früchte, nasser Grabeserde und Patchouli. Charakteristika Auch ohne seine Habe und scheußlichen Äußeren bietet er einen grotesken Anblick. Sein Auftreten wirkt verstörend und bizarr. Doch sein Wesen ist von Wahnvorstellungen und Irrsinn getrieben. Verspürt weder Schmerz noch Berührungen. Trauer oder Wut. Angst und Furcht sind ihm fremd, genauso wie Freude und Glück. Hass und Liebe kennt er zu gut als ihnen zu erliegen. Versuchungen und Empfindungen haben für ihn keinen Wert. Man kann von ihm weder Mitleid noch Gnade erwarten. Vernunft und Verstand erst unter Beweis stellen, bevor man Urteilt oder Meint. Seine meist widersprüchliche Art und Verhaltensweisen resultieren nicht aus reinem Pragratismus oder stierer Rationalität, sondern nähren sich aus dem was ihm begegnet oder wiederfährt. Fast willkürlich wechselt sein Geisteszustand und bietet eine weitere unsagbare Facette seiner Persönlichkeiten feil. Falscher Moralität und ethischer Fehlleitung tritt er kritisch gegenüber und sieht schmunzelt über Verleumdungen und haltlose Drohgebärden hinweg. Ausrüstung Eigentlich gerüstet mit Schaufel, Fleischerhaken, Metzgerbeil, einem Strick, Knochensäge, Hammer und Nägeln. Mit Riemen und Gürteln am Körper festgeschnallten Taschen, Beuteln und Habseligkeiten. Trägt fast immer einen Bund Lavendel bei sich. Die Maske samt Rucksack ist eine Kuriosität per se. Die Apparatur speit grüne Dämpfe und in den Kanistern wird Flüssigkeit hin und her gepumpt, die über Schläuche den Rest des Körpers versorgen. Manchmal steht der grüne Schleim hoch in der Maske und tritt flüssig oder als Dampf an diversen Stellen des Körpers in unerherblicher Menge aus. Ohne die Maske auf zu haben, verringert sich die Leistung der Kolben solange die Zirkulation unterbrochen bleibt. Genaue Funktion und Sinn der Maschine scheinen eigentümlich, so behauptet er es sei ausschließlich zu therapeutisch-medizinischen Zwecken und für Andere vollkommen ungefährlich wie nutzlos. Soziales Umfeld Familie *Mutter auf dem Kindbett verstorben. *Vater noch in der Kindheit gestorben. *Kevin Geißler, einziger noch lebender Nachfahre. (Tol-Barad) Freunde Hat wenige wahre Freunde und die, an welche er sich erinnert, sind ihm besonders wichtig. Falsche Freunde oder Ehemalige hat er mehr als er ahnt oder ihm lieb wäre. Bekannte Kennt viele Leute und noch mehr kennen ihn oder haben ihn kennen gelernt. Ob er sich an diese erinnert oder weiß woher er sie kennt, bleibt zu bezweifeln. Rückblick Geißler's Rolle in der Geschichte Azeroths bleibt unklar. Selbst wenn er sich genau erinnern könnte, wüsste er nicht wann oder wie er diese einzuordnen hätte. Das große Ganze entzieht sich ihm, aber nicht vollends. Diverse prägnante Geschehnisse verknüpft er mit allzu absonderlichen Erlebnissen. Manch bekannte Persönlichkeiten behauptet er nicht einmal zu kennen oder ist manchen sogar schonmal begegnet ohne es zu wissen. Jene derer er sich entsinnt, haben sich nicht ohne Grund in seinem Gedächtnis festgebrannt. In der Erinnerung kann sich die Form eines Baumes verändern, die Farbe und Form seiner Blätter - die Wahrnehmung ist möglicherweise verzerrt. Sie ist nur eine Interpretation, keine Aufzeichnung. Sie ist irrelevant, wenn man Fakten hat. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. Man vergisst nicht, was man verdrängt. Man vermisst nicht, was beengt. The Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lichking Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Zitate *Eilig voranschreitend: "Der Tod wartet auf niemanden, denn niemand erwartet den Tod! *Wenn der Weg das Ziel ist und das Leben nur ein Spiel ist! Wann erkenne ich den Punkt an dem mir das zu viel ist?" *Unwissenheit schützt vor Strafe nicht. Den Tod verdient jeder, doch ein Leben danach, nicht alle. Noch weniger können auch Dieses genießen oder finden einen Sinn darin. Kategorie:Todesritter Kategorie:Untote (Spieler) Kategorie:Mann